Paradise City
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: 'Take me down to the Paradise City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty...' A Modern Everlark AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Paradise Ciry  
**Chapter:** One  
**Summary:** Take me down to the Paradise City, where the grass is green and the girls are pretty...  
**Rating:** M  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This is an AU, but I'm going to say everything from the trilogy is fair game just in case. Also, there will be alcohol, drugs, and major sexy timez.  
**A/N:** Spent most of my summer reading Everlark AUs, and of course this inspired my brabbits (they love AUs...). So this is the idea I ultimately went with.

Now, it's been a long time since I've posted anything on , and I've never posted anything in the Everlark fandom on here (though I've written a handful that were posted on LJ). So kinda just testing the waters again, if you will. And apologize to anyone from the Stargate fandom who was like 'YAY! Pip is posting fic!' and then saw it was a story in THG fandom. I haven't abandoned Daniel/Vala, I promise! They're just on the back burner right now while I have nothing but Everlark feels.

Anywho, hope you enjoy this venture into the Everlark AU world!

~Pip

* * *

Katniss groaned into her pillow, squeezing it tighter against her chest. She didn't want to move, but the sun beating down on her back was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

She shifted her head to the side, glancing blearily at the old clock on her bedside table. '9:45' is showed. Katniss yawned, burying her face once again. 9:45 was too early for a...

"Shit!" Katniss sprung up so fast, the springs of her worn out mattress squeaked in protest. She fumbled around on the floor for a shirt, not caring what it was as long as it covered her bare chest.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She continued to chant as she rushed to get her messy hair up and her worn boots on her feet.

"Prim!" Katniss shouted, flying down the hall to her sister's room. "We gotta go! You're-"

She flung the door open to find the room messy, like hers, but frustratingly empty.

"Shit!"

* * *

Katniss sped her jeep down the worn dirt path, the ocean whipping past on her right.

"I'm gonna kill her!" She bitched to the wind. Was it too much to ask for her sister to actually do as she promised? There had been hope early on that Primrose Everdeen would turn out to be the well-behaved one.

But it had started to change recently. With a father who was dead and a mother who had disappeared, the only person Prim had to look to as a role model was her big sister. And despite trying to shield Prim from her lifestyle, it was becoming shockingly clear to Katniss that her sister was following in her footsteps.

Turning the jeep abruptly to the left, onto a driveway grown over with foliage, Katniss didn't have too far to go before a beach house as well-kept as her own came into view.

She had barely slammed on the brakes and put the jeep into park before she was out and bounding up the questionable porch steps.

"Prim!" Katniss shouted as she flung open the screen door. She didn't care if the entire house was sleeping peacefully. She wanted her sister and she knew this was where she'd be. "Prim!"

A loud thump, followed by a groan, came from upstairs. A moment later, not Prim, but a bare-chested Gale Hawthorne appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked the farthest from awake a person possibly could. "Fuck, Catnip."

Katniss didn't bother to say anything to him, marching past the stairs, through the kitchen, and right into the sun-filled back room. As expected, there were a number of passed out teenagers piled around the worn-in furniture on the far side of the room. From the middle of the group, a distinctly blonde head stood out bright in the morning sun.

"Prim!" Katniss stepped up to the gaggle of kids, glaring at the top of her sister's head.

Primrose shifted. "Mmm, Katniss," She mumbled. "'is too early..."

The frown on Katniss' face morphed into a complete scowl. The little shit hadn't even bothered to open her eyes.

"I don't give a shit," She barged into the pile, ignoring the sounds of protest that erupted around her. "How early you think it is!"

Katniss yanked Prim up by the wrist, much to her sister's dismay.

"Katniss!"

"You are," She dragged her sister out of the sleeping blob of teenagers. "Not skipping school!"

Katniss left Prim swaying sleepily at the edge of the now watching group of her companions. She stomped to the wall, snatching up Prim's telltale sneakers.

She thrust them into Prim's hands as she moved back over to her.

Blue eyes glared at her. "You're embarrassing me."

"I don't give a shit." Katniss glared back. "Put your damn shoes on. We're leaving."

Prim looked like she wanted to snap something angry back, but chose to silently slip her sneakers on instead. When she had them on, Katniss pushed her in front and ushered her out of the room.

The pair found Gale standing in the kitchen. He gave Katniss a guilty look as she marched her sister past.

"Catnip, I-"

Katniss kept on marching, taking Prim right out of the house and into her jeep.

* * *

"At least you don't look hungover." Katniss grumbled, tossing the brush from her glove compartment at Prim.

"That's because I'm not!" Prim snapped at her. She angrily tried to pull the brush through her hair. "All of my stuff is still at their house." She mumbled in a less hostile tone.

Katniss reached behind her, never taking her eyes off the road. When her hand landed on what she wanted, she snatched it up and dropped it in Prim's lap.

"Not the important stuff."

Prim glowered down at her school backpack. "I don't know why you're being such a bitch about this."

"And I don't know why you have to be such a brat." Katniss shared a heated look with Prim. "This is _school_, Prim. We had a deal. I'd lay off some if you didn't fuck up with school."

Rolling her eyes, Prim looked out at the ocean rushing by. "School is shit..." She looked back at her sister. "You hardly went."

Katniss snorted, turning the jeep onto the road that led away from the beach and into the town. "And now I work at a hotel for minimum wage... not to mention the 'stuff'," She made a face as she spoke the word. "I do for Haymitch." Her grey eyes softened as she gave a quick glance to her sister. "I don't want you to have my life, Prim. You are too good for this."

Prim deflated some. "Yeah, I know you don't." She abandoned trying to tame her hair, tossing the brush to the floor. She pulled it up into a messy bun on the top of her head just as Katniss made the turn into her school's parking lot.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Prim pulled herself out of the jeep without bothering to open the door.

"But I like your life..." Prim looked at Katniss with a smile, leaning over the door to plant a light kiss on her big sister's cheek.

"Think it's cool." She added with a shrug before pushing off the door and sprinting up the walkway towards the school.

Katniss sighed. "That's what terrifies me." She mumbled to herself.

She sat watching until Prim had walked through the front doors. Once Prim was out of sight, Katniss shifted into reverse. She started to back the jeep away from the school, but a quick glance in the mirror had her slamming on the brakes.

"Shit!" She cringed as the word escaped past her lips, loud enough for the white-haired woman blocking her exit to hear.

"Katniss Everdeen," Alma Coin, Principal of the high school, stated in the cool tone Katniss had always loathed. The scarily slender woman made her way around the side of the car her heels clicking on the pavement. "I see some things will never change."

"I've always been a creature of habit." Katniss offered with a sickly sweet smile, glancing up at Coin through her dark sunglasses.

Coin's answering smile was more like a grimace than anything else. "As I am well aware." She uncrossed her arms, leaning a hand on Katniss' door. "Why don't you let me see that pretty face of yours, so we can have a proper adult," Her lips twitched as if referring to Katniss as anything other than a poorly-behaved child was a task. "Conversation."

It took all of Katniss' willpower not to let the fake amusement spread across her lips die away. Where Prim had, thankfully, looked relatively well-rested despite her evening out, Katniss knew her own appearance was far from endearing.

"Now, Miss Everdeen."

Reluctantly, Katniss lowered the sunglasses from her face. She squinted up at Coin in the bright sunlight, facing the almost gleeful look the woman wore head on.

"Had a long night?"

Katniss smiled again. "Comes with my job."

"I see..." Alma leaned in closer to Katniss. "And how does your sister, who you clearly have a close relationship with, handle your late hours?"

Katniss' demeanor didn't falter, even as she could tell where the conversion was going.

"She didn't mind last night." Katniss shrugged. "She was at a sleepover." It wasn't a total lie...

Coin nodded and then gave her a look of faux curiosity. "A sleepover on a school night? Your mother is okay with this?"

The urge to scowl overwhelmed Katniss. The situation with her mother was the worst kept secret on the island. Everyone knew Katniss had been the one looking after Prim since she was fourteen. It was only through her working the system, and her connection with Haymitch Abernathy, that had kept Katniss from being 'properly' found out.

Of course Alma Coin had been pushing for something that would get Katniss caught. Something she couldn't wiggle her way out of, that would get Prim put in a home. It was the very thing Katniss had been trying to avoid.

"I can't tell you my mom's reasoning for anything, Mrs. Coin." Katniss finally answered, shrugging again.

The look on Coin's face passed from its fake sweetness to one of mild contempt.

"If your sister shows up late one more time, I will have people out to that shack you call a home." She muttered menacingly in Katniss' ear. "You can only evade the system for so long, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss smiled sarcastically, replacing the sunglasses over her eyes. "I have to get to work now..."

Without waiting for another threat to fall from Coin's lips, Katniss threw the jeep into reverse once more. Coin almost fell on her face compensating for the loss of support as Katniss pulled away.

She stopped the car for just a moment longer, her lips twitching into a more genuine smile.

"You have a nice day, Mrs. Coin." She finished before pulling away.

* * *

**Feedback and thoughts are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **Now I've got the next couple of chapters for this story already typed up (I just need my beta to get them back to me). The plan is to post a chapter every week or so... that way I can continue to working on the later chapters and still keep to a steady posting schedule (otherwise, I'll get behind, and that's never good).

For anyone who is so inclined, you can find me on Tumblr as** 'shanksperian-everlark'** and Twitter as **'EverlarkingSG1'**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Paradise Ciry  
**Chapter:** Two

* * *

Busying herself with changing into her work uniform, Katniss was blatantly ignoring the tall, dark-haired guy leaning next to her locker in the employee lounge.

"Catnip…" Gale's voice was whiny. The choice of tone and nickname made it clear he was fishing for a response. And despite her desire not to, Katniss bit.

"Don't," She held up her finger, pointing it right as his face. "'Catnip' me."

Gale pouted, though his eyes shined with the victory of getting her to talk to him. He'd been trying since she'd shown up ten minutes earlier.

"Oh come on!" He made sure to keep the hurt in his voice. "You know I was wrecked last night."

Katniss snorted, knowing full well just how messed up they'd both been.

"I barely knew my own _name_ when I got home," Gale shook his head, holding his hands out in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. "You can't expect me to know Prim was there!"

Grey eyes glared at him, though she chose not to respond.

"Besides, it's not like _I _let all those kids over…" He shrugged, shoving his hands into his mandatory khaki pants. "That was my mom's doing."

Katniss gave him a disbelieving look in the mirror she was stepping up to. She looked about as good as she did every afternoon when she came to work. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful of all the wait staff that worked in the resort's high-end restaurant. That title would arguably be given to Glimmer, the busty blonde all of the guys wanted to wait on them.

"You may not have to give a shit about Rory's future," Katniss responded to Gale's excuse. She was too busy braiding her hair to see his eyes lose their amusement.

"But I sure as hell have to care about Prim's." She finished her braid, tying it off at the end before turning to face Gale. She intended to tell him what had happened that morning with Coin, but stopped at the angry look now on his face.

"That's not fair." Gale muttered. "You know I care about my brother."

Feeling like she always did when she let her mouth get away from her, Katniss dropped her gaze and moved back over to her locker.

"You're the one who threw your 'mom' excuse at me."

It was Gale's turn to snort, though it was far less amused than hers from a few minutes before.

He leaned in close to her. "And, as usual, you had to prove you were better."

Katniss turned her head to look at him again. "I didn't…" Her grey eyes were wide, though simmering with anger.

"No, of course not." Gale leaned back, pushing off the locker he was still leaning against. "You just implied I'm a shitty brother."

He turned and made his way towards the door. As he reached it, he turned back, his glare bordering on cruel.

"Remind me," His tone was now mocking. "Who's the one whose sister doesn't give a fuck about what she says?"

As Gale slammed open the door and stalked out, Katniss was glad there was nobody else around. Because they surely would have been hit with the brush from her locker she had thrown across the room.

* * *

Katniss' thoughts were stuck on Gale as she wiped down the restaurant's bar. The mid-afternoon crowd was always minimal, with most of the tourists choosing to have lunch in town. It meant she usually spent her first few hours of her shift doing nothing but getting wrapped up in her own mind.

And at that current moment, Gale was all she could think about. It was almost impossible not to after the argument they'd had.

It wasn't unusual for them to fight like they'd been doing in the locker room. They were far too similar, Katniss knew, for them to be on good terms all of the time.

Katniss also knew that it was these similarities that had kept them from being in any sort of relationship beyond friendship for long. They had given it a few attempts, but it always ended with screaming and not acknowledging each other for weeks. It made for an awkward situation considering they ran in the same local crowd and would often end up at the same 'social functions.' Not to mention they both worked at the resort, as well as for Haymitch Abernathy.

It probably didn't help their friendship that they were still fucking on occasion. It was nothing serious, usually substance induced, and certainly not romantic. At least not from Katniss' end. She was starting to wonder about Gale, though.

She sighed, tossing the rag under the bar and resting her elbows on the clean surface.

Gale had been her best friend since she was twelve. They had bonded over the deaths of their fathers, who had both been killed in the same fishing accident. He had been there for her when her mother had run out, while still doing all he could to support his own struggling family. Katniss hated fighting with him, no matter how often it happened.

But she also hated being the one to give first after an argument. Katniss scowled. She may have been a bitch, but he hadn't been sweet and innocent either. Gale knew all too well the problems she'd been having with Prim. He had struck a low blow by bringing it up.

'No,' Katniss thought. 'This time, Gale's going to give in first.'

"Trouble in paradise?"

Katniss' attention snapped to the tall, spiky-haired woman leaning against the other side of the bar just to her right. Johanna Mason was giving her a knowing smirk.

"You only look that angry when tall, dark and broodingly handsome is involved." Katniss made a face at Johanna's choice of description for Gale. It was no secret that Johanna had been sampling those waters as well.

"Did you need something?" She muttered.

Johanna grinned, relishing in Katniss' annoyed tone. "Yeah, a good fucking. And from the look on your face, seems someone will be available tonight!"

Despite herself, Katniss laughed. Johanna's inability to use tact often had that effect on her.

"He's all yours, Jo." She sighed with an amused roll of her eyes.

"Fantastic!" Her friend beamed. But just as quickly, her face shifted to a more serious look. "Though your wellbeing isn't the reason I came over."

Katniss pulled her eyebrows up in an 'oh' fashion.

Johanna jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Boss man is here. Wants to see you."

For a moment, Katniss wondered and worried why Seneca Crane, head manager of the resort, would want to see her. But the instant her eyes found the rough around the edges man seated in a booth on the far side of the restaurant, a whole different feeling set in. Not Seneca.

Haymitch Abernathy.

"Perfect."

Johanna nodded. Like Gale and Katniss, she too did jobs for Abernathy. It was like they were members of some exclusive club. A decidedly shady club.

"Yeah, and he's dry as a bone." She added, giving Katniss a significant look. "So I'd bring a bottle if I were you."

* * *

She had worked for Haymitch Abernathy since she was sixteen. Back then, she'd done the minor jobs for him – not savory or respectable in any form, but certainly nothing like what she did for him now. Now, at 22, Katniss was one of his top employees. It was something she both loathed and took pride in. Haymitch didn't trust many with his big jobs.

Being one of his most, if not the most, trusted people, Katniss knew him quite well. And she knew Haymitch coming to her stone-cold sober meant she was likely in for a crazy night.

"Ya know," Haymitch smirked as she approached the table with a tray holding his favorite bottle and two glasses balanced high on her right hand. "Crane at least knows what he's doing picking those uniforms."

Katniss crinkled her nose at his remark to her tight shorts and even tighter tank top getup. "Actually, it's Cray who picks our work outfits."She set down the tray and slid into the bench opposite him.

Haymitch made a face at her words. "Well, that makes it remarkably more sleezy."

"And the comment you just made wasn't sleezy at all," Katniss noted with a roll of her eyes. She watched him break the seal on the bottle and fill one glass near to the brim. The other he sloshed a healthy shot into.

"I'm on the clock, Haymitch."

Eyes identical in color to hers and Gale's gave her a look. She didn't need any time at all to understand why. As soon as the dinner and bar rush picked up, so would her drinking. Technically, they weren't supposed to drink on the job, but what wasn't reported couldn't hurt her. And sitting with Haymitch brought on its own form of protection.

She picked up the shot with a smirk.

"Now that you're properly lubricated." Haymitch said as she threw it back.

"That's dirty." Katniss winced, her voice husky from the alcohol.

"Just trying to get you in the right mindset, sweetheart."

Katniss sucked in a breath. "So it's going to be one of _those_ nights."

"I have no say in what kind of night you make it." Haymitch stated, busying himself with pouring another drink. His first had quickly disappeared.

Katniss gave a half nod at his words. It was true. Haymitch only had two rules – keep the clients entertained and don't get arrested. Everything else was at the discretion of either herself or the clients. And Katniss had a reputation for showing the clients a _real good_ time.

"So who's my paying companion for the evening?" She asked, throwing a bit of faux sweetness into it for fun. The way she crossed her arms on the table mocked her own tone.

Haymitch pulled a folded piece of paper from inside his jacket pocket. He was one of those ridiculous middle-aged men who wore the suit jacket with a t-shirt and Bermuda shorts. Katniss figured he was too drunk most of the time to realize what he wore. That, and Haymitch didn't really give a fuck about what people thought of him.

He slid the paper across the table to her, taking a deep sip from his drink.

Katniss picked it up, unfolding it. She let out a frustrated sigh at the horrible quality black and white photo of her prospective client. She could hardly tell what the guy looked like.

"You really should invest in a better printer, Haymitch."

"Can you read it?" He asked. He gestured with his hand for her to read it when she gave him an annoyed glare over the top of the paper.

And read it she did. Her client for the evening was the son of some family looking to get their booming business to happen on the island. Some sort of food place for the resort. From what she could tell as she read, this could be a big score for the resort and the island. Even given the trust Haymitch put in her, Katniss felt uneasy about being able to pull it off.

"Does he know this is-" She looked up to see Haymitch shake his head. Katniss groaned inwardly. She hated entertaining oblivious clients. Especially ones with family looking to invest locally. It meant she would likely have to see him again after that night.

She tossed the paper to the table, giving Haymitch a reluctant look. She wasn't telling him no. She wouldn't do that – not with the payment agreed upon on the paper being what it was. She could finally have the washer and dryer at home fixed with her cut of the money. But damn, she hated jobs like this.

Haymitch poured her another shot, which she snatched up quickly.

"To the clueless rich boy." He held out his now third glass halfway across the table.

Katniss made a face at his heartless choice of words. She clinked her glass against his.

"To Peeta Mellark." She amended, tossing the shot down her throat.

* * *

**Feedback and thoughts are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **While editing this chapter for the mistakes my beta found, I found myself suddenly nervous to post it. Feels like it's the most ridiculous story ever... but hey, I gotta go with what my brabbits give me. And for those wondering 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!', Peeta is making his grand appearance in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Paradise City  
**Chapter**: Three

* * *

By the time 10:30 was rolling around, the bar crowd had picked up to its usual nighttime rowdiness, and Katniss was feeling good. She was several shots past the two she'd had with Haymitch and had no intention of stopping. Alcohol brought out the flirt in her, and she was going to need it if she wanted to keep Mr. Mellark entertained.

She finished off pouring a round of Alien Piss for the bachelor party taking up most of her bar, making sure there was one in the mix for herself. She deftly handed them out amongst the eagerly awaiting men. The double-shot she placed in front of the one in the middle.

"Oh no…I can't."

Katniss made a face. "You're the man of the hour." More like most of her shift. "You deserve it."

"I told my fiancée-"

She made an even more disgusted face. "Who cares?" She gave him a winning smile. "It's your night to have fun!"

The soon-to-be groom picked up his double-shot and gazed at it uncertainly. "Okay…" His tone was reluctant. That all faded, however, when he looked at her with a smile.

"But only if you do a double with me."

She squinted at him playfully, and then shrugged. "Okay."

As Katniss busied herself with making another shot, Johanna stepped up to her left to refill two mugs of beer for some people in the restaurant.

"Two o'clock." She whispered to Katniss conspiratorially, flicking her attention down the bar to emphasize the location she was talking about. "Blondie."

Katniss moved her gaze from her busy hands up to where Johanna had directed her to look. Seated at the bar, both hands wrapped around a beer, was a good looking young man. He seemed uncomfortable and slightly out of place. It probably had a lot to do with Glimmer practically pressing her tits in his face as she struck up conversation with him.

With the shitty picture Haymitch had given her, Katniss really had no sure way to confirm this was her guy on one glance. But some instinct, like the same that made him catch Johanna's eye, told her it was.

Katniss looked at Johanna. "Better get to work then." Johanna gave her a 'no shit' look before taking her two refilled mugs away.

"Work? I was hoping we were so much fun, you forgot you were working!"

Looking at the groom-to-be she'd momentarily forgotten about, Katniss brought out her best grin once more.

"Tons of fun!" She raised one of the shot glasses and held it out towards him. "To your wedding!"

The guy groaned as he knocked his glass against hers. "Oh god, my freedom!"

Katniss threw the alcohol into her mouth, taking her first while the guy struggled with all of his double. Her gaze flickered down the bar as she reached for her second.

She found a pair of cool blue eyes staring back.

* * *

Peeta smiled on reflex at what the busty waitress – Glitter or something – was gushing to him about. He really could care less about everything she was saying, and felt the same over the way she was pressing into him like a needy cat.

Taking a sip from his beer, he let his attention drift over to the brunette bartender entertaining a group of rowdy guys. He had watched her taking shots with them and briefly wondered what kind of tip they'd given to get her full attention.

The thought disappeared quickly. Not because he didn't want to wonder about the brunette, but because a hand was pressing dangerously high against his thigh.

He gripped the wandering appendage with his free hand, slowly placing his beer down. As he swallowed the mouthful that had rushed into his mouth upon the intrusion of his very personal space, Peeta brought his blue-eyed gaze back around to the waitress. She was giving him an enticing look, her fingers wiggling in his tight grasp.

"Come on, Pete." His eyes fell to where she licked her lips. The shade of lipstick she was wearing hurt his eyes.

"Name's Peeta." He attempted a smile despite wanting her to go away.

"Whatever it is," She shrugged, her eyes predatory. Peeta pondered how she could make her moves on him while still holding a tray up in her right hand. "You know you can't deny-"

"Glimmer!"

The new addition to their conversation was startling, but not unwelcome. Peeta turned his head to take in the very woman he had been wondering about.

Her eyebrows were raised, grey eyes glaring right at her coworker.

"Don't you have customers to attend to?" She asked, an unmistakable hint of venom in her voice.

Glimmer straightened. "I was attending to Pete-"

"Peeta." He threw in, earning a glare from Glimmer and a slight smirk from the other.

"You're working the restaurant tonight." The bartender said matter-of-factly. "Why don't you leave the ones at the bar to me."

Huffing out a short breath, Glimmer yanked her hand out of Peeta's. "Because fucking a whole groom's party just isn't enough for Whore Everdeen."

Peeta blinked, giving 'Everdeen' a surprised, but equally amused, look. She didn't seem fazed by the blonde's words.

"Obviously not."

He had to bite down a laugh at the retort, and then had to lean to the side as Glimmer flipped her hair angrily and stomped off.

As he righted himself on his barstool, Peeta found he now had the full attention of the Everdeen woman.

"Thanks."

Everdeen shrugged easily. "Nobody in their right mind should ever be subjected to Glimmer unless they have to." She eyed him playfully. "And you don't seem to be out of your mind."

Peeta laughed sarcastically, taking another pull from his bottle.

"Yeah, you would think," He jerked his eyebrows as he gave her a brief look before dropping his attention to his beer now resting back on the bar.

"But…?" He could hear the grin in her tone

Sighing, Peeta picked his beer back up. He gave her a pathetic look.

"But nobody in his right mind would still be here after being stood up by his own brother."

She winced in sympathy. "So you _are_ all alone?" He nodded before taking another drink. "Thought so… Glimmer only preys on the weak and lonely."

He choked on the beer he had been in the middle of swallowing. As he coughed to clear his airway, Peeta glared up at the grinning face of his insulter.

"Oh thanks."

She nodded back. "No problem."

Peeta couldn't help but smile. "You don't hold back, do you?" He noted the slight squint to her eyes as she frowned at him.

"What you did just now with Glimmer," Peeta threw a nod towards the group of guys still pooling out from the bar. "Your attention to them…"

"You saw that?"

He blinked at her, knowing she had caught his gaze at least once while attending to the gaggle of guys. He decided to not push it, though. No need for her to think he was a creep…

As they usually did around beautiful women, Peeta found his honest feelings falling from his lips before he could even think twice.

"Was wondering what they did to earn it, actually."

* * *

Katniss' eyes widened at the honest admission coming from the man before her. He wasn't what she had been expecting at all. This wasn't a man who was completely naïve, who couldn't make his way through an uncomfortable situation. Peeta Mellark, from what she could tell already, was a quick one. And mildly charming.

'Dangerous.' Her sober mind warned, but she ignored it. Didn't matter. He was the client. She had to make it work tonight… And if he was so willing to play along, despite not knowing it was a game…

"Well, first off," She snatched the bottle right out of his hand, much to his dismay. "I don't drink beer with people."

Peeta sighed as she threw it in the trash can. "I paid for that, you know…"

Grey eyes rolled over his petulant tone. "I'm making you something far more worth its price."

Katniss could feel his eyes on her as she pulled out a clean highball glass, filling it with ice. She then went about mixing his drink, pouring rum and cranberry juice into a cocktail shaker. When she finished, she poured the drink and offered it to him with a grin. Then she moved to do it all over again.

"There's only one of me."

Her grin widened. "And there's one of me." She glanced up quick enough to catch the surprised pleasure pass across his face. Katniss couldn't help feeling a bit of genuine sympathy for him. He obviously hadn't intended to spend the evening alone. And even though his brother 'standing him up' was part of the 'plan', she still felt somewhat sorry.

This was still the job, though. So she pushed her sympathy aside while finishing preparing her own drink.

Holding up the glass, she motioned for Peeta to do the same. He, much like the groom-to-be, looked reluctant to do it. Maybe even more so. But, after a moment of seemingly internal debate and staring her down, he followed suit.

She had just raised the glass to her lips when the 'man of the hour' shouted down the bar for her. Katniss sighed, lowering the drink and placing it in front of Peeta.

"Sorry…"

Peeta shrugged like it was no big deal. "Paying customers…"

'You're my real paid for customer,' Katniss thought, already stepping towards the loud mass of testosterone she'd abandoned for Peeta.

"Why don't you drink yours, then if I'm not back quickly, drink mine."

His eyes widened. "I wasn't planning on-"

"I promise I'll come back and have a drink with you as soon as I can."

She turned away from him, hearing Peeta offer a 'you don't have to do that!' as she did.

"I really, really do though." Katniss sighed to herself before rejoining her more rowdy patrons from the evening.

* * *

**Feedback and thoughts are always appreciated!**

**A/N:** And so, we have Peeta. Apologies if this chapter seems a bit short and quick. The next one will be a little bit lengthier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Paradise City  
**Chapter**: Four

* * *

Katniss made her way back to Peeta Mellark as her shift had ended. The groom's party had finally decided they were over the relative 'safety' of the hotel and had ventured out to taste the night life of the island. With the way he'd needed his friends for support, Katniss didn't think her drinking buddy would be making it very far into clubbing…or to his wedding, for that matter.

"Told you I'd be back." She smiled at Peeta, leaning against the bar in front of him.

"Oh hi." He smiled back, seeming a bit more at ease than he had when Johanna had pointed him out. A glance at the bar showed he'd taken her suggestion about the drinks to heart, though he hadn't quite finished off the one intended for her.

"You like the drink?" Katniss asked, winking for effect

Peeta's eyes widened a fraction, but he nodded regardless. "Yes, very much." He let out a soft laugh. It let Katniss know the drinks had done what they were supposed to.

"Though drinking myself stupid wasn't exactly my plan for the evening."

"That's a shame." Katniss sighed playfully. At Peeta's baffled gaze, she shrugged.

"How else am I supposed to share a drink with you?"

Peeta shook his head. "You're not." He gestured around the bar and restaurant, now empty of everyone but themselves and the other employees. "The place is closed. The only reason I'm still here is because your friend," he pointed at Johanna, who winked back. "Let me stay."

Katniss couldn't help grinning at the way Peeta made it sound like the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Peeta," He blinked at her laughing tone with curious eyes. "This isn't the only place to get a drink…"

His blue eyes grew skeptical. "You don't want me to go out with you."

"Sure I do." Katniss replied a little too quickly. Peeta raised his eyebrows at it. 'Damn it, get yourself in check. Just because he's actually endearing…'

"You don't even know me."

Katniss sighed, in frustration with herself and as part of the act. "You're a guy who was stood up by his brother, who drinks beer _and_ the good stuff," He gave her a look at the second strike she'd taken against his choice in beverage that night.

"You're also a guy who doesn't give into advances from girls like Glimmer." If she really had to admit it to herself, Katniss was sure that part was the best. Not that it mattered.

"And that's all that I need to know right now."

Peeta was still giving her an unsure look. "Really?"

She laughed, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Yes!" The desire to really kick the night off, and the slow ebbing of the booze in her system, caused her to bounce in place. "Come on! It's hardly past midnight! There's plenty to do around here!"

He gazed down at her and Katniss was suddenly struck by how blue his eyes were. She was lost in that realization until the sound of glass on wood snapped her from it.

Peeta had downed the rest of the second drink. "Okay."

"Okay." Katniss smiled, tightening her hold on his hand and turning to lead him out of the restaurant.

"Wait…"

Katniss closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She turned to face him swiftly.

His look was mildly disgusted. "We're not going to the same place those guys went, right?"

The laugh that burst from her couldn't be helped. "Don't worry about that," She turned once more, but another 'wait' and tug had her whipping around again.

Peeta's sweet smile didn't falter under her aggravated glare.

"Can I at least know the name of my escort for the evening?" There was a brief flash of panic in her eyes at the word 'escort'. Not that she was really an escort in the common understanding… but it still caused her heart a bit of a jolt. But Peeta didn't seem to notice. At least she didn't think he did, with the genuinely sweet smile still playing across his face.

"Besides the Everdeen part, I mean."

It was an infectious kind of smile, she noted. Because even though there was still the feeling of anxiety that he _knew_ what this was, she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

"Katniss… My name is Katniss."

* * *

"This looks like a high quality establishment."

Katniss threw an annoyed glance at Peeta over her shoulder. "You said you didn't want to go to the usual clubs."

Stepping up beside her, Peeta eyed the 'hole in the wall' place she'd brought him to suspiciously. "Actually, I said I didn't want to go were that groom's party went."

His blue eyes found her grey, amusement dancing behind the uncertainty. "Didn't think you'd bring me to a place where I'll probably get murdered."

She rolled her eyes, taking his hand and dragging him towards the entrance. "You gotta trust me."

"Hardly know you."

Katniss turned so she could grin at him as she backed up the steps. "We're gonna have to fix that then." She turned back around and met the hard-faced look of the place's security.

The tall, dark-skinned guy glared down at her, his arms crossed and bulging with muscles.

She smiled sweetly. "Hi Thresh."

"Twelve," He rumbled back, earning an expected glare in return from Katniss. "Don't like getting calls from my aunt about your kid sister corrupting my cousin."

Katniss held up a finger. "Hey, last night wasn't my fault."

"Hawthorne said it was."

Her face fell into an angry scowl. "He's a lying asshole." Katniss leaned in closer to Thresh, placing a hand on his arm. "You really gonna trust him over me?"

Thresh's eyes softened and his lips twitched as if fighting a smile. "Actually, I'm not gonna trust either of you."

His dark eyes came to land on Peeta, who squirmed slightly under the stare. "Speaking of…"

Katniss slid over to Peeta, weaving her arm through his. She noticed his muscles were almost as well-toned as Thresh's.

"This is Peeta." She said with confidence, though this was the first time she'd ever brought a client straight to this joint. "He's cool."

Thresh frowned, glancing from him to her, and back. She could feel Peeta tense under her touch. A look to his face, however, showed the only expression he had was a pair of raised eyebrows.

"Better be." Thresh finally said, stepping aside so the pair could head inside.

Katniss ushered Peeta through the doorway. She was stopped from following by a firm grip on her upper arm. She looked up at Thresh in confusion.

He was giving her a knowing look. "This is stupid, bringing him here."

"It's fine." She whispered back.

Thresh eyed her a moment before nodding and letting her go. Katniss rubbed the spot on her arm where he'd grabbed her, pouting. Most of the locals, like Thresh, knew what she did. It didn't mean she liked them interfering with it. _Her_ discretion, after all.

"Everything okay?" Peeta asked as she caught up with him down the hallway.

Katniss pulled in a deep breath and nodded at him. "Yeah." She patted him on the back. "Let's get that drink."

* * *

Following Katniss down the stone path that was quickly fading into sand, Peeta took in his surroundings. From the street, this place – the Hob, Katniss had called it – had looked rather unsavory. The sort of place locals may frequent, but certainly not somebody like himself who was new to the area.

But once inside, Peeta saw that it wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. Certainly in need of some work, but not horrible. The hallway that led from the entrance had opened up to an outdoor bar and covered porch. In fact, the only part of the building that hadn't been gutted to make room for the porch was the hallway and the bathrooms they'd passed on the way in.

Katniss veered off the path, booted feet kicking up sand. She stopped at a pair of worn out beach chairs and threw herself into one. Peeta sat with a little more grace, eyeing the bottle she'd picked up from the bar with the tip money she'd made that night.

"What?"

He looked up from where she'd broken the bottle's seal into her eyes. They shined in the firelight of the torch stuck in the sand near the path.

"I'm suddenly not so sure about this…"

Katniss let out a sigh that sounded quite sarcastic to him. "Like you've been so sure about this whole thing from the beginning."

She tossed the top in the sand, bringing the bottle to her lips for a direct sip. When she barely made a face as she swallowed, Peeta wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

The bottle was thrust into his hand a moment later. He stared at it like it was on fire. This was stupid. He knew it. Trusting some local bartender whose job was obviously pleasing those she served. Trusting her to take him around town and _not_ take advantage of him. Drinking with her. More than just drinking with her – drinking from the same bottle with her.

"Peeta…"

The sound of her voice drifting over the waves a few feet away had him putting the opening to his lips and taking a healthy slug. Unlike her, Peeta was unable to stop the face of utter disgust he made as the vile liquid went down.

Katniss laughed at it and Peeta found himself taking another pull from the bottle despite the taste. He liked her laugh. It was worth his own torture.

"Okay, easy." Katniss was still laughing as she took the bottle out of his hand while he coughed and wheezed.

He attempted a smile, but was sure it came out more like he was in pain "Just trying to impress you."

Her smile softened as she took a small sip. Peeta settled back in his chair, giving her a lazy glance. The stuff was hitting him quickly, like it always did when he made the rare attempt at drinking it.

"So what brings you to the island, Peeta?" Katniss asked, her head rolling along the back of her chair to look at him. She settled the bottle between her thighs.

"Parents." He sighed, wishing he'd sprung the first 'get to know you' question. She watched him expectantly and he shook his head. Peeta was getting sick of telling the story, having had to tell it over and over to the people back home. But he continued anyway.

"My parents are trying to get our family bakery chain going here." He gestured at her. "In your hotel, actually. That's why I was at the restaurant. Panem Resort has put me up there while the negotiations go down."

Katniss gave him a curious look. "But why are you here?"

Nodding, Peeta reached out and took the bottle back. "Because…" He drew the word out with sarcastic flare. "It's time for the youngest son of the Mellark line to get his ass in gear and _do something _with his life."

He made a face even before the bottle reached his lips. It didn't burn so much going down this time, but still tasted just as bad.

"Seems graduating from college with honors wasn't enough for them."

Katniss' eyes went wide as he handed the bottle over. "You went to college?"

He flopped back in his seat, his attention now on the ocean hidden beyond the darkness in front of them. "Yep."

"Wow…" He glanced at her. She looked both impressed and envious at the same time.

"Never made it to college myself." Katniss looked down at the bottle, her fingernail digging into the edge of the label. "Hell," She laughed, though it didn't give off a humorous feeling. "I barely finished high school."

Peeta frowned. "Why's that?"

Grey eyes snapped up to him, and for a moment he could see a vulnerability there that had been hidden behind her tough, flirty exterior. But it quickly disappeared.

"So your brother is here too?"

Peeta let out a breath, disappointed that the 'getting to know you' part she'd promised they'd fix was turning out to be one-sided.

"Wesley is going to do the construction on the bakery." Peeta rolled his eyes. "He apparently has some purpose for being here this soon besides abandoning me in bars."

"Don't think _that_ is such a _bad_ purpose." Katniss smiled.

He furrowed his brow at her.

She hoisted the bottle. "Means you get to spend the evening with me."

Peeta finally smiled back, taking the bottle after she'd taken a drink.

"Good point."

* * *

She was on top of him, hips grinding into his. He groaned into her mouth, relishing her movements as much as he did her lips. His brain felt like mush between the feel of her in his hands and…and…

'Drunk.' Peeta's mind managed to form a hardly coherent thought.

"So drunk." He mumbled out.

Katniss let a soft giggle puff against his lips. The sound of it seemed to go straight to his groin.

"Me too." She then returned to shoving her tongue into his mouth.

It felt so good and he wanted nothing more than to yank his jeans off so she could grind right against him. But… no…

"No." He stated with more resolve, and out loud. He moved his hands from her hips to her shoulders. Peeta clumsily flipped them over so he was now straddling her waist. His swimming vision tried to focus in on the bit of tan skin that was showing where her tank top had pushed up.

"Not like this." He panted, wishing the world would stop titling for a moment so he could maybe clear his thoughts. "I can't…"

Her hand was soft and cool against his flushed cheek. "O-okay,"

Peeta collapsed down on the blanket beside her. When had they gotten a blanket? How had they even gotten tangled up on the ground in the first place? He caught a wavery glimpse of the empty bottle out the corner of his eye. The image of it wedged between her thighs at an obscene angle, her hand absently stroking the stem, sparked in his memory for a moment.

Right.

"Sorry." He mumbled into the blanket that was doing a shitty job of protecting them from the sand.

Katniss settled down ungracefully beside him. She reached up to run her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"It's okay, Peeta." He thought he could hear doubt in her voice, but it was hard to tell past the blood rushing in his ears. "You can sleep."

The last thing Peeta recalled was the gentle massage of her fingers on his scalp before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**Feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **Just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to favorite, follow, and review this story. I'm notoriously bad about responding to reviews, but I do see them all and appreciate every single one of them. It makes me very happy that my weird little Everlark AU is being enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Paradise City  
**Chapter:** Five

* * *

'I really need some fucking curtains.' Katniss thought as the sun blazed angrily behind her closed eyelids. She rolled over, wondering why her bed seemed so uncomfortable. Sure it was old, but she was used to the worn in mattress and-

Her arm landed against a firm, warm chest and she snapped open her eyes. It was a reaction she instantly regretted as direct sunlight hit them.

"Shit!" She squeezed them closed again, burying her face against the scratchy fabric. The blanket… on the beach behind The Hob… and…

A groan came from next to her, matching the way she felt like death all over.

"What happened?" Peeta rasped dejectedly.

Katniss lifted her head, risking a peek at him with one eye. "Tequila."

Peeta's face seemed to grow a shade greener before her very eyes…eye.

"Right." He rolled onto his side to face her, coughing. Sand blew into her face, along with the putrid smell of alcohol. The urge to hit him for it was strong, but she found she didn't have the energy.

She did know that they had to get up soon, though. If they hadn't been spotted already, they would be soon. It was one thing to slip through The Hob at night when the place was busy. Another to be caught laying out on the beach the next morning with a stranger. Despite her reassurance to Thresh the night before, Katniss knew bringing Peeta had been a risky choice.

"We should go." Katniss struggled to a sitting position, lightly tapping the back of Peeta's knee.

He whimpered, not even bothering to lift his head. "Can't I die here in agony?"

Without really knowing why, Katniss reached out and gently ran her hand through his hair. She vaguely remembered passing out while doing it the night before.

* * *

It had taken some time and gentle coaxing, but Katniss finally got Peeta up and stumbling back to the hotel. Of course, a walk that took about twenty minutes was taking far longer with Peeta stopping to throw up three times.

'Four times.' Katniss sighed, watching with a wince as Peeta fell to the sidewalk to upchuck once more. She glanced around, hoping there were no cops nearby to see it. It wasn't that big a deal when they were still near The Hob, but moving closer to the touristy part of town made it a possible issue. Her attention returned to Peeta when she finished scanning the street around them. The guy really had a hard time holding his liquor. Though Katniss' tried and true stomach was starting to get queasy watching him.

Peeta collected himself and then stood, stumbling back a couple of steps. Katniss reached out to steady him.

He offered her a tragic smile. "Sorry." It was the thousandth time he'd apologized, or so it seemed.

"It's okay." Katniss shrugged, hoping the look she gave him was sincere enough. "It's not your fault, honestly."

Peeta laughed disgustedly, stumbling when he did as if the mere action broke his concentration to walk straight. "I'm a horrible drunk."

He collapsed against the light post they'd come to stop next to. From all Katniss could tell, it seemed like he never intended to move from the spot ever again.

"Come on, Peeta." She started to rub his back, but stopped when it made him let out a nasty belch. "The hotel is right across the street."

Turning his gaze on her, Peeta gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her. So Katniss pointed across the street she'd just mentioned. He followed her finger and then whined, letting his head hang.

Another five minutes of coaxing and she had him across the street. When they made it to the decorative landscaping that bordered the entrance to Panem Resort, she lost him again. He collapsed down onto the short concrete wall, dropping his arms onto his knees, his head falling onto them instantly.

"Peeta…" Katniss couldn't keep the petulance out of her voice anymore. She wasn't exactly enjoying how her head didn't fit properly to her body either. "Just a little bit further and you'll be in your room. You can sleep."

"Die, you mean." Peeta muttered, sounding for the entire world like he didn't plan to get up. He surprised her when he pushed himself to his feet once more, stumbling ahead of her towards the front of the hotel.

* * *

Once she was sure Peeta has made it safely inside his room, Katniss carried her exhausted self down to the employee lounge. She collapsed onto the couch in the back behind the lockers. She needed to sleep, and wanted nothing more than to pass out in _her_ bed, but felt she was still too drunk to drive home.

It didn't feel like she'd been asleep for ten minutes before someone was shaking her awake.

"Fuck, what?!" She snapped at the intruder to her precious sleep. She didn't even open her eyes.

"You need to get up."

She groaned at Gale's too-loud voice, hating the agitation she could hear in it.

Katniss turned onto her side, pressing her face into the back of the couch. "Need to sleep."

She heard him let out an annoyed breath. "Haymitch wants to see you now."

"He can kiss my ass…" She'd done her job last night. Not as well as she'd originally planned, but the goal was still accomplished.

The next thing she knew, she was falling to the floor in a graceless heap. She glared up at Gale, who was lowering the couch back to the floor from where he'd tilted it.

"Your hung-over ass ready now? I've been stalling for you for hours already."

Katniss clamored to her feet. She continued to glare at Gale as he moved to her locker. He typed in her code and yanked open the tiny door, extracting the spare shirt she kept in there as well as her sunglasses.

He tossed them at her with a pointed look. Behind the urgency, Katniss could tell he was fuming. Whether it was over their fight from the day before or something else, she didn't know. But it meant they weren't on good terms yet.

Realizing this, she dropped the stuff he'd thrown at her and yanked her dirty Panem Resort tank top over her head. Gale didn't have it in him to look pleased at what he saw. How could he? He knew he wouldn't be getting any of it for a while. She was using her body as a weapon in their fight. Not that he had it in him to look away either, challenging as ever.

Achingly slowly, Katniss pulled on the black cotton shirt she'd dropped to the floor. She then snatched up her sunglasses. She dramatically threw them on and marched passed Gale.

* * *

"I really don't know if you _like_ being an idiot or can't help it sometimes."

Katniss tensed at Gale's superior tone.

"You're an asshole."

Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her back against the building they were walking beside. Katniss winced at the pressure of wood paneling digging into her shoulder blades. She frowned at Gale.

"The Hob, Katniss?" He hissed. "You brought that kid to _The Hob_?"

Katniss squirmed under his touch and the intense look he was giving her.

"It's not that big of a deal…"

Gale scoffed, pushing off her and taking a few steps away. When he turned back, he was looking at her like she'd gone insane.

"Katniss, are you _trying_ to get everyone busted!?"Gale held out his hand like The Hob was just past the collection of buildings down the walkway. "Everyone with their hands in anything shady on this island goes there!"

Defenses rising, Katniss crossed her arms. "We've all brought clients there – you, me, Johanna!"

"Yeah, people that _know_ what we do!" Gale stepped back to her quickly. "Not some clueless kid!"

She scowled at his tone. "Peeta isn't a kid!"

Gale glared down at her, his hand resting against the building inches from her head. "Doesn't erase the fact that he doesn't know your _attention_ was paid for."

"Don't do that." Katniss mumbled, shoving Gale away from her and starting back up the dirt path, her desire to get to Haymitch's office stronger than it was before. If it meant avoiding anymore of this conversation with Gale... "Don't make me sound like a whore."

She heard a sigh come from behind her, and then Gale was at her side. He easily matched her steps, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "The sex _is_ paid for, Catnip."

"But it's not like that." Katniss glanced at him, feeling hurt by his words. "You know that."

Gale shrugged a shoulder. "I know, but…" He looked at her. "We're paid to show these people a good time around the island. Half of that time is spent getting them feeling good so they'll want to…" He shrugged again. "Sex is the means to an end in these cases."

Katniss swallowed. Her eyes stuck to the dirt path that passed beneath her feet. She wanted to tell him that there wasn't always sex with her… that there hadn't been the night before. But that would be admitting something had gone wrong. Gale would know she would've tried for it just to spite him, following their fight.

As they turned off the path and made the final approach to Haymitch's, Katniss stopped Gale with a hand on his arm.

"Is that why Haymitch wants to see me?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft. "Because of The Hob thing?"

His grey eyes looked at her, an almost worried look behind them. "Not exactly."

* * *

The face was similar in its angles and roundness. Same nose, same blonde hair, at least in color. The eyes, though, were a darker blue. And they were looking at her with disgust and contempt.

Wesley Mellark was a very unhappy man.

"This is_ not_ what I paid for, Abernathy!" Peeta's older brother fumed, turning his angry eyes on the older man.

"You paid for my company," Katniss muttered from where she was slouched in the chair across from Haymitch's desk. She glared up at Wesley through her sunglasses. "What goes on after that is up to me."

"You make it a habit, taking your clients out and getting them so drunk, they're incapacitated the next day?" Wesley snapped at her, standing with arms crossed at the side of Haymitch's desk.

A snort from behind her reminded Katniss that Gale was busy propping up the door, taking in the entire exchange. She chose to ignore him, relishing the silencing look Haymitch threw to him over her shoulder.

"Peeta was fine…a little hung-over…" A lot hung-over… still drunk, even…

"He's hardly moved from his bed since I found him there this morning." Wesley was practically on fire, his face was so red with anger. "And the only time he has moved is to throw up!"

Katniss grimaced. So he was still puking. He really couldn't handle his liquor.

"Shocking how you aren't bedridden right now."

'How I would love to be…' Katniss' mind pulled up her lonely bed at home. Damn, how she would so rather be there than sitting in that office. It would be so much easier. But she had never been one for easy and she wasn't about to let Mellark's accusation that she'd given Peeta more to drink on purpose go unquestioned.

"I had just as much as he did." She shook her head. "More, probably."

Wesley turned his glare back on Haymitch. He pointed at Katniss. "You told me she was your best."

"I am his best!" Katniss sat up in her chair, ripping off her sunglasses. "I showed your brother a good time. I did what I was paid to do." She pointed at him this time, her hand holding her sunglasses at him in accusation. "You don't like the end result; don't trick your kid brother into needing paid for company!"

Wesley took a step toward her and Katniss stood. She heard Gale push off the door frame just as fast.

"Enough!" Haymitch yelled, causing all of them to freeze. The air was filled with near-unbearable tension and heavy breathing.

"Mr. Mellark." Haymitch waited until the overly agitated man turned his attention to him. "I'm sorry your brother-"

"Can't handle his booze..." Gale mumbled, now standing just behind Katniss.

Haymitch snapped a finger at him. Then he continued.

"I'm sorry your brother is sick." His grey eyes turned on Katniss. "Ms. Everdeen has a hard time showing restraint." She had a feeling he wasn't only referring to letting Peeta drink so much.

"Now while I can't refund you for services already rendered," Katniss made a face at Haymitch's phrasing. He made her sound like a…mechanic… or something. "I can cancel the rest, if you'd like."

'So much for a fixed washer and dryer.' Katniss thought, waiting for Wesley to end her contract right then and there.

He glared down at Katniss for several long moments.

"Just don't let her kill him." Wesley growled, much to everyone's surprise. He didn't bother to utter any goodbyes before he stomped out of the office.

Katniss let out a breath as soon as the door slammed.

"Well that was-"

"Sit down!" Haymitch snapped at her, gesturing angrily at the chair. She blinked at his ire, but immediately retook her seat.

Haymitch then turned his angry eye on Gale. "You take your smartass mouth outside before you say something else idiotic."

Gale had the decency to look slightly admonished when Katniss glanced up at him. He gave her a sympathetic look before taking his leave too.

That left her and Haymitch. And from the sound of things, she wasn't his most favorite employee at the moment.

"You really are a piece of work, sweetheart."

She offered a small smile, but it fell as he continued to scowl at her. She realized for the first time since she'd walked in that his eyes were far too clear. Haymitch was sober.

"Getting the boy completely hammered – at The Hob, of all places!"

Katniss shrunk down in her chair, putting her sunglasses back on, while Haymitch really kicked into his reprimand. She knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Johanna mumbled around the taco she'd just taken a large bite out of.

Katniss glared at her over her own plate of nachos. "I really wish people would stop saying that…" She picked up a cheddar-smothered tortilla chip, watching the cheese ooze down in greasy strings.

Johanna shrugged. "Only saying it because it's true." She took a sip from the bottle of beer next to her plate. "I can't believe you brought Prince Charming to The Hob!"

"Yeah, yeah…I know." Katniss sighed, dropping the chip back to the plate. She glanced out around their usual hangover recovery spot. It was decorated in a festive Mexican motif, catering the tourists' need to really _feel_ like they were eating real Mexican food. Katniss didn't see the point – it was mostly locals who frequented the place along the boardwalk.

She glanced back at Johanna, who was back to devouring her third taco. "You know you have as much class as a lizard."

Johanna grinned, food dribbling down her chin. "At least I'm not brainless." She pointed at Katniss' hardly touched meal. "And I don't waste good food. Don't tell me you're _that_ hung-over."

Katniss shook her head, poking at a cheese bubble. "I can't get my mind off what happened in Haymitch's office."

"Was the old drunk really that hard on you?" Johanna dropped what remained of her taco, staring at Katniss intently.

Shrugging, Katniss continued to poke her food. "Not too bad. Got the usual 'don't fuck this up', 'remember that time', 'this place can run without you' shake down."

She shook her head again. "No. What's bothering me is Peeta's brother not ending the whole thing right there on the spot."

Johanna sat back in her seat, taking her beer in her left hand. "Yeah. Sounds like he was really pissed at you about getting his brother shitfaced… Though it's not like you poured the hooch down his throat…" She got a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. "Unless you did?"

Katniss' only reply was a displeased stare.

"Maybe just being protective?"

Katniss squinted at the suggestion. "But wouldn't he just end it, then?" She shook her head a third time, throwing a hand in the air to have the waiter bring her a box.

"This family confuses me." Johanna muttered, sitting forward so she could attack her food again. "And that takes a lot…" She shrugged and gave her head a small shake. "Maybe you _should_ cut your losses on this one."

Katniss accepted the plastic container from the waiter with a nod of thanks. "Can't." She began to pile her nachos into the container. "'Don't fuck this up', remember?"

She stood, taking a final drink of her soda. Fishing a ten out of her pocket, Katniss tossed it on the table between their plates. "Anyway, I've got to get home. Haven't seen Prim since yesterday morning." She slipped on her sunglasses. "Need to make sure she's not fucking up like me."

Johanna smiled sweetly. "Nobody can fuck up like you."

Katniss turned away, ignoring the comment. She couldn't stop the middle finger she thrust up over her shoulder, though, at the 'don't piss off anyone else on the way home!' that followed her out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **Wasn't nice to Peeta in this chapter (that's what he gets for drinking tequila with a pretty girl he just met). And now we've reached the point where I am no longer ahead on my completed chapters. Chapter 6 is started and I'm hoping to have it finished by tomorrow, and I still intend to keep to my original posting schedule (yay Saturday postings!).


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Paradise City  
**Chapter: **Six

* * *

"Please tell me you're home!" Katniss yelled as she stepped through the front screen door to the house she shared with Prim.

"I'm not home!" Came back down the hallway, causing Katniss to roll her eyes. She tossed her keys onto the rickety table by the door and threw her tattered backpack on the couch as she passed.

She made her way down the hall stopping in the doorway to Prim's room. Her sister looked to be doing homework, which was a relief. At least _one_ thing was going right that day.

"I brought you lunch." Katniss dropped the carry-out container right on top of the textbook spread open on Prim's lap. She flopped down face first next to her. "It's cold."

Prim sighed. "Too hung-over to eat it?"

Katniss glared up at her.

"Well, you look like shit."

"I'm having a bad day." Katniss replied, her face once more buried in Prim's bright pink comforter.

"To go with your good night?" Prim's tone had Katniss glancing up at her curiously. "You didn't come home last night."

Pushing herself up, Katniss gave Prim an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…" She reached out and toyed with the end of one of Prim's braids. "It wasn't intentional."

Prim nodded, looking down at her hand fiddling with her pencil. She pulled in a deep breath.

"Just figured, after the shit you gave me yesterday…" Her blue eyes found Katniss again. "That you'd be home."

"I'm _sorry_." Katniss repeated dramatically. "I know I went a bit overboard yesterday." She matched the 'ya think' look Prim gave her. "But school _is_ important."

Prim moved the carry-out box and tapped her textbook. "I'm doing my homework. On a _Friday_, I might point out."

Nodding, Katniss glanced down at it. Algebra…Joy. "I see that…" She looked back up at Prim. "Need any help?"

When Prim snorted and shook her head, Katniss sighed with dramatic relief and collapsed back down. She snuggled in closer to Prim's side, enjoying finally getting a chance to relax properly.

"Are you working tonight?"

Katniss opened her eyes at the question. Prim didn't mean at the hotel. She knew Katniss didn't work Friday nights at the resort. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Katniss glanced at it curiously. Haymitch had told her to give it a few days, let the poor boy recover before going in for a second time. But since Wesley had announced, rather loudly, that Peeta had been suffering a major hangover all day, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of him. He may have been the client, but he was still a sweet guy.

The least she could do was give him a call…see if he was okay.

* * *

Peeta jerked his head up from his pillow at the sudden noise intruding on his silent solitude. He flitted his eyes menacingly to his cell phone on the bedside table, still blaring 'Don't Stop Believin'' at an unnaturally loud volume.

'When the hell did I get that ringtone?' He thought as he slammed his hand down on the mini torture device. Glancing at the screen, he saw a blurry image of a brunette laughing into a half-empty tequila bottle.

'Klsnissst' was the contact name listed under the picture. Peeta sighed, somewhere between excitement and trepidation as he hit 'answer'.

"I was right."

There was a pause on the other end, followed by a very curious sounding 'Oh?'

Peeta rolled onto his back, flinging his free arm over his eyes. "Yeah. You did try to murder me last night."

Katniss let out a disbelieving bark of a laugh. "That was all your own doing."

"I specifically remember saying I _didn't_ want to drink myself stupid." He defended, dropping his arm back to the bed.

"Well, you were the idiot chugging tequila."

Peeta sighed, rolling his eyes though she couldn't see him. "I think I hate you."

"I think you're lying."

"Is there a reason you're disturbing my sanctuary of sick and miserable?"

"Come out with me." Though she hadn't hesitated to say it, Peeta could hear uncertainty in Katniss' voice.

He laughed loudly, then made a face at the sharp pain in his head that followed. "Yeah, not happening."

"Peeta."

"I'm still feeling like death warmed over from going out with you last night, Miss Everdeen." He curled on his side, pulling the comforter tightly around his left shoulder. "I won't let you try to kill me two nights in a row."

"No attempted killing tonight." Katniss' tone was one of determination. "Just quiet and relaxed… I know a place with the _best_ hangover food. I'm sure you haven't even eaten today."

Peeta pulled the comforter over his head. "That's because food is evil." His stomach, which had been against him all day, rebelled again by gurgling hungrily.

"Come on Peeta. " Her voice was pleading. He tried to imagine what her face looked like at that moment. "Trust me."

Peeta squeezed his eyes shut. She had told him to trust her the night before, and he had paid miserably for it. The logical side of his brain was telling him to end the conversation there. To fall back asleep and try to feel like a normal, not hung-over person again. But fuck, was he drawn to her. He'd only known her for a day and he was drawn… Where logic was telling him 'no', instinct seemed to be telling him otherwise.

He sighed loudly. "See you in twenty minutes?"

* * *

Her grey eyes were wide as she continued to take in the spectacle of a man sitting across from her. How anybody could shove that much burrito in their mouth at one time was unreal. And she thought Johanna was bad.

Peeta realized she was staring. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" He mumbled around the mass of food in his mouth, pieces falling out that he belatedly tried to hide behind his hand.

"That's absolutely disgusting." Katniss laughed, looking down at her nachos. This time, the plate was half-gone already.

Swallowing loudly, Peeta washed it down with a quick sip of his beer. "I'm hungry, okay? You weren't kidding about this being good hangover food."

Katniss made a curious face at him as he went right back to his mangled burrito. "Yeah, and you're awfully perky for someone supposedly on death's door not two hours ago."

He smiled at her. "Must be the good company."

Eyes rolling, Katniss pointed at his drink. "Or maybe because you're three beers in already."

"Nah." Peeta sat back in his seat, still smiling at her. "Definitely the company."

Katniss couldn't stop the shy smile and blush that came to her, as much as she wanted to. Gaze back on her nachos, she tried to get a hold of the situation again. She was supposed to be offering the flirtatious words. He was supposed to be blushing, not her.

"So you didn't take much convincing to get out here." She gave him another curious glance. "No brother again tonight?"

It was Peeta's turn to roll his eyes. "Wesley was being an asshole today."

Katniss fought the urge to let out a laugh. 'Don't I know it.'

"He originally came into my room and fussed over my hung-over ass…" Peeta shook his head, reaching for his beer. "Ridiculous mother-henning stuff. Then he left, and when he came _back_," He took a sip. "He was pissed. Beyond pissed, actually. But he wouldn't tell me why."

'That would be my doing.' Katniss mused. "He sounds like kind of a dick."

Peeta shook his head again. "He's really not _that_ bad once you get to know him."

'I doubt that.'

"But, since we got here, he's been so bipolar." He frowned down at the table, at what bits of burrito still littered his plate. "He's hiding something from me."

Katniss shrugged, attention firmly on the cheese dripping down from the nacho chip in her hand. "Hiding stuff isn't so bad…"

When she looked up at him, he was giving her an intense stare.

"It is to me." Peeta stated firmly. "I have a problem with people who can't be truthful."

Katniss shoved the chip in her mouth, immediately washing it down with her soda. Her gaze wandered around the restaurant as she nodded vaguely, not being able to find Peeta's eyes.

* * *

"So Miss Everdeen," Peeta gazed at her as they came to a stop outside the restaurant not too long later. "What other 'quiet and relaxing' things did you have in mind?"

Katniss gazed back, letting out a sigh at finally being back in the open air. Peeta had quickly moved back to playful chatter following his 'truth' comment. But since, she had felt rather claustrophobic in the packed place, a feeling of uncomfortable guilt eating at her. She didn't like it – none of her clients had made her feel so guilty before.

"Katniss?"

She started, finding she was staring at him silently. He watched her, a slight frown coming to his face.

Breaking eye contact, Katniss looked up the wooden walkway lined with bustling shops and tourist traps.

"Wanna check out the boardwalk?" She smiled, feeling a rush of confidence at the idea. The boardwalk was a safe place to make him feel more comfortable with her, as well as get her mind off of what he'd said. It was also not a place many from the crowd she ran with often frequented on a Friday night, when the place was crawling with tourists.

Peeta smiled back and shrugged. "Sure." He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and turned to stroll beside her.

"So," Katniss threw him a sideways glance. "You mentioned last night that you were into art?"

He nodded, smirking down to the wood that passed under their feet.

She held out a hand in a gesture to get him to elaborate. "Tell me about that."

Peeta stopped suddenly, causing Katniss to do the same. She moved to stand in front of him, a look of bafflement on her face. He stared back, gaze determined.

"No."

Blinking, Katniss shook her head. "No?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to do that."

"But…why-"

Peeta tilted his head a fraction. "Since you started dragging me around last night, we've spent the majority of the time talking about," He pulled his right hand from his pocket and held it flat against his chest. "Me."

Katniss licked her lips and dropped her attention downward.

Leaning so he could catch her gaze, Peeta's eyes shined bright blue in the harsh light cast on them by the shop they had stopped in front of. "Now it's time we talked about _you_."

Katniss looked down at the finger he'd pointed at her. She let out a huff of air and straightened, taking his look head on.

"I don't do well with talking about myself."

Peeta's stare was intense. "You want me to keep trusting you, you're gonna have to trust me with some things too."

'But trusting you isn't part of the deal.' Katniss continued to watch him. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly realizing that Haymitch had been right. She should've left this one alone for a few days. Let herself mentally prepare for a guy like Peeta, who was calling her on all her bullshit.

Sighing, Peeta finally broke the stare. Katniss breathed her own silent sigh of relief. But her relief quickly faded at the playful grin that broke across Peeta's face. He was looking over her shoulder down the boardwalk.

"Come on." Peeta brushed past her, taking her by the wrist without having to look.

Katniss was too shocked by his sudden change in demeanor to do anything but follow. "Peeta, what-"

He looked back at her with the same grin, his calloused hand squeezing her wrist. "I know how we're gonna do this."

* * *

Katniss was pouting – outright pouting – at him. It made Peeta laugh. He had only known her for a relatively short period of time, but he didn't think she was the type to pout like a three year old often.

"This is dumb."

"I think it's rather genius." Peeta beamed at her. The glare she gave him made him want to laugh again.

"Says the idiot." Katniss dropped her glare to the toy shotgun he was holding out to her. She snatched it up angrily. She held it between her hands, letting out a petulant sigh. She held the gun up to her shoulder as she turned towards the swamp-themed shooting range before them.

She didn't bother to step back as Peeta dropped down into a crouch before her.

"Remember – You get the higher score," He slowly began to drop quarters into the slot. "I tell you something about me. And I get the higher score-"

The 'start' button on the short wall in front of her blinked red. "Yeah, got it." She slammed her hand down on the button and then replaced it on the garishly orange plastic gun.

The range came to life with a cacophony of animal and swamp sounds, little red targets lighting up all over. She scowled, taking aim at the closest one. A 'zing' signified that she'd missed.

She'd always hated this stupid game. What was a swamp-themed shooting game doing on a beach boardwalk anyways? She lived in Surfin' City, not Hicksville. It also drove her crazy that she was so unbelievably horrible at the game. It made no sense. The only time she'd ever gotten a decent score, she had been higher than any person should be.

The fifth 'zing' in a row, she felt a pair of lips close to her right ear.

"You need to hit the targets if you wanna win."

Her competitive side riled at Peeta's taunting. Katniss straightened and tightened her grip on the gun. She took aim at a rusted soup can sitting on top of a raccoon's head. A 'ping' rang out as she nailed the shot.

It was followed by several more 'pings' and a couple of 'zings' before her time was up. She lowered the gun, letting out an accomplished sigh. It wasn't the best score imaginable, certainly nowhere near Gale's high score, but it was the best she had ever done.

"How's that for hitting targets?" She held out the gun to him even though he was busy dropping coins into the game again.

Peeta took the gun when he was finished, standing and giving her an amused look.

"Not the worst I've ever seen." He shrugged.

Katniss placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him with a challenging lift of her chin.

"And what would you know about it?"

Turning his attention to the game, Peeta slammed his hand down on the 'start' button like Katniss had. "You don't get any information out of me until I lose."

He took careful aim at the target farthest from them. Katniss could already feel the smug grin spreading across her face. He sure was a cocky-

A resounding 'ping' rang out and her grin slipped. Peeta took aim at another target, and then turned his mischievous blue eyes on her.

"Which I won't." He stated confidently, shooting and nailing the target partially hidden behind a tire where an overalls-wearing frog was lounging.

* * *

"How the hell did you do that?" Katniss' braid flew up in the air behind her as she stalked angrily up the boardwalk, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Peeta was a few steps behind, which she was grateful for. Her face was still flushed from where he'd caught her staring, mouth fully dropped open, as he'd wrapped up his turn with a record-breaking high score.

Peeta let out a disapproving sound. "The rules were-"

She spun abruptly and jabbed her finger at his chest. "You cheated!"

"I played the exact same way you did! The only way a person _can_ play that game!"

Katniss scowled at his laughing tone and it only made Peeta smile more. She growled with annoyance and turned around again. But instead of continuing her angry march, she took off in a run instead.

"Katniss!"

She didn't stop at his surprised shout. She continued going until she saw the abandoned pier coming up on her right. Katniss ducked through the wooden gate meant to keep people out and continued at brisk walk up the dilapidated walkway, the moonlight the only thing illuminating her path.

She heard Peeta following behind, his voice still calling out to her. She chose to ignore him, not stopping until the end of the pier forced her to. Katniss pressed her hands into the warped wood banister that ran the perimeter of the pier, breathing heavily.

"Katniss, what the hell?" Peeta rasped from behind her after a few minutes. She closed her eyes and listened to him try and catch his breath. The sound mixed with the crashing of waves on the pillars of the pier below her.

"Why did you run?" He was almost directly behind her now. "It's just a silly game."

"I don't like to lose!" Katniss turned on him, face hard. Peeta watched her, his eyes wide at her raised voice.

She blinked, her hard look falling away. "I have a hard time losing things, okay?" Her voice was much softer this time. Katniss could only stand his suddenly gentle stare for a few seconds. She turned back to the ocean, taking the few steps to where the banister had broken away completely.

Letting out a shaky breath, Katniss lowered herself down onto the edge of the pier. Her legs dangled over the dark water.

Peeta was taking up the spot beside her moments later. "Wow, it's really dark out here." He breathed. "Peaceful."

Katniss didn't respond. She continued to stare downward, her palms digging into the jagged edges of the wood they sat on.

"My mom never wanted boys." Peeta said conversationally. Katniss frowned and finally looked up at him. He was staring out across the darkness.

"Let alone three of them." He smirked. "Boys are trouble, ya know?" His blue eyes graced her for a moment. "She was constantly sending us out of the house for 'bothering her'."

Peeta began to kick his legs, his hands taking up the same position Katniss' were in.

"Learning how to shoot dad's rifle was one of the ways we helped pass the time."

This time, Peeta turned his smile on her. It was the same genuinely sweet one he'd been giving her since she'd met him. Katniss realized she really liked it. It was comforting.

"Corrin and Wes hated that their kid brother was a better shot than them."

Katniss smiled at how his grin turned more than a bit smug when he said the words.

"Thought I was supposed to tell you something about me…" She whispered.

Peeta reached out and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear, even though the breeze from the ocean made it nearly pointless. "You have a hard time losing things."

Katniss let out another gentle breath, grey eyes staring deeply into blue. Her mind was the farthest from the job it could be in that moment.

* * *

"Thanks for the quiet and relaxing evening." Peeta smiled at her. "It was nice."

Katniss fiddled with the end of her braid, glancing around the plush lobby of Panem Resort.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled when she found his gaze again. It certainly wouldn't be hard to fall into bed with him. From the looks he kept giving her, the gentle touches and words, she had a feeling he'd be just as attentive under the sheets. But she wasn't going to push him, not like she'd tried the night before. No, Katniss wouldn't do that. She was very aware that she really didn't _want_ to.

"So, I'll see you?" Peeta raised his eyebrows hopefully.

She nodded. "Definitely." _That_ she wanted, and not simply because she was obligated to do it.

He gave a quick nod of approval, thrusting his hands in his pockets and turning on his heels. Katniss watched him stroll to the elevator, his blue eyes casting a glance over his shoulder at her.

She waved back to him when he lifted a hand in one last goodbye gesture as the elevator car sat waiting.

Katniss waited until the doors had started to close before she turned to leave.

Where she was met with a bony and feminine fist to her face.

* * *

**Feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **For anyone wondering about the game they played on the boardwalk, it was inspired by the shooting arcade game they have in Bass Pro Shops. I have played the game many a time in my life. I took a lot of liberties in the description of it, but that's definitely where the inspiration for it came from.

And if you're like 'where the hell did that ending come from?!', trust me... it'll all connect next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Paradise City  
**Chapter:** Seven

* * *

Katniss found herself staring up at a fuming, irate woman from the floor where the sucker punch had sent her sprawling. She pressed her fingers tenderly to her nose, pulling them away coated in the sticky wetness of her blood. She paled at the sight of it. She had never been good with blood.

"Katniss?"

She flinched, suddenly aware of someone kneeling in front of her. Katniss looked into Peeta's eyes, finding concern there. It was then that she also realized his hand was lightly resting against her left cheek. His eyes flooded in anger as he took in her bloody nose, and Katniss was momentarily afraid he was angry with her. But Peeta glared up at the woman still towering over them after a second.

"What the fuck, lady?!" He barked out and Katniss realized she didn't like him sounding angry. It sounded wrong.

"This bitch ruined my wedding!"

Katniss shook her head and regretted it instantly. Peeta's hand on her cheek pressed a little closer as she swayed where she sat. "I didn't."

"Oh no?!" The woman screeched. "You weren't the whore bartender serving my fiancée last night?!" Katniss closed her eyes at the level of the woman's voice. "You weren't the one that got him so drunk he didn't show up to his own wedding today?!"

Peeta's hand was suddenly gone from her cheek, causing her to have to put her hand out to balance herself. Katniss opened her eyes, staring for a moment at her bloodied fingers staining the expensive carpet. She glanced up to find Peeta standing face to face with the raging bride.

"You mean the asshole that was salivating over every woman he saw last night?" Peeta asked, his voice surprisingly calm. "He didn't seem quite like the marrying type to me."

"How dare you!" The woman was screeching again, much to Katniss' dismay.

"And how dare you attack a woman who was only doing her _job_." Peeta's calm was slipping a bit. "It's not Katniss' fault your husband doesn't know his limits." He snapped his fingers. "Oh wait! _Not_ your husband yet, is he?"

A laugh bubbled out of Katniss, partly at Peeta's words and partly because this conversation was having a not so eerily familiar feel to it. She glanced up to see the not-wife giving her a death glare.

"I'm going to make sure you get fired over this."

"Don't quite see that happening."

Katniss winced as Haymitch's voice broke into the conversation. She looked up over her right shoulder at him. He didn't bother to look down at her. Hey grey eyes then took in the crowd that had started to form, and just past them a figure making a beeline for her.

She groaned, moving to collapse down into the plush lobby carpet. A hand on her shoulder kept her upright and she looked up to find Peeta kneeling before her again.

"Hey, you-"

"Katniss!" Gale's voice cut off Peeta's inquiry, the volume of it causing her to flinch again. He knelt down next to Peeta, ignoring the presence of the blonde. His hands found her cheek and she noted how much rougher his touch seemed.

"Catnip…" Gale sighed, moving to help her stand. She leaned into him with the sudden change and felt a gentler touch on her arm.

"Katniss."

"I got her, kid." Katniss felt the hand on her arm being pushed away. She frowned. There he went, calling Peeta a kid again. "And Haymitch has bridezilla, so why don't you-"

She reached out a hand. "Peeta?"

Gale tensed as Peeta took her hand. His arms fell away in surprise when Katniss pushed off of him and Peeta pulled her to his own chest. She closed her eyes. 'Not as rough.'

The tell-tale sigh that let her know Gale was far from pleased came, and then-

"Let's go."

* * *

Pain shot across her face with every dab Gale was making at it with a damp washcloth. Katniss kept leaning back every time he'd move in again to try and wipe the blood away.

"Dammit, Catnip, stop moving."

"Gale, stop." She winced as he dabbed exceptionally hard once again. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose – that he was just mad over the whole thing in general. But he was definitely hurting her. Feeling less disoriented since they'd settled in the employee lounge, Katniss reached up and stilled his hand.

"Let Peeta do it."

Gale's grey eyes flashed with disapproval. If that wasn't enough to convince her he wasn't happy with Peeta being there, the way he turned away and tossed the washcloth at the other man definitely did.

"Fine!" He snapped, stepping over to the lockers angrily. Katniss ignored the heated glare he started to give her from where she watched. She, instead, focused on Peeta's blue eyes as he moved to resume cleaning up her face, taking a seat on the low table in front of her.

She still winced at the pressure of his fingers, even though they were far gentler than Gale's had been.

"Sorry." Peeta whispered, his brows furrowing in guilt.

Katniss brought her hand up to caress the inside of his wrist. "It's okay. You didn't punch me."

He titled his head and blinked dramatically. "Yeeeah…" His blue eyes found hers. "You really have a knack for getting into trouble, don't you?"

"_You_ really have no idea." Gale piped up from behind Peeta.

"I thought you had gone upstairs." Katniss said, continuing to stroke his wrist. Her fingers kept brushing over a small scar there. She wasn't going to justify Gale's petulance, allow him to get away with what was mostly misplaced anger. She was hoping she was convincing Peeta to do the same.

Peeta pulled back from her, letting the soiled washcloth dangle between his knees. "The doors were closing and I saw her hit you. My hand shot out to stop the doors before I could even think about it."

"How heroic of you." This time, it was Haymitch that commented. All three of them looked up and around to see him striding towards them. Katniss shrank back against the couch at the look he was giving her.

"Really a piece of damn work."

Peeta stood, thrusting his free hand out towards Haymitch. "Hi, I'm Peeta."

Haymitch shook his hand, but continued to give Katniss a pointed look.

She frowned guiltily. "Peeta, this is my… boss… Haymitch."

"Katniss isn't in trouble for what happened, right?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch finally broke his stare from Katniss and looked at Peeta. His eyes seemed to appraise him where he stood.

"If anything, she's at fault for doing her _job_," His grey eyes turned back to her. "Too damn well."

If it was possible, Katniss shrank even further back into the cushions.

"But that's for us to discuss in private." Haymitch looked back at Peeta. "So while you've been a gentleman to sweetheart here, we need to talk shop."

Peeta frowned and then nodded reluctantly. He dropped the washcloth on the table he'd been sitting on, and then looked down at her.

"You'll be okay?"

She nodded and offered a reassuring smile she didn't really feel. He nodded back, moving around Haymitch and the table. As he moved to walk past Gale without a word, Haymitch piped up again.

"Why don't you help Peeta back to the lobby?"

Gale glared from Peeta to Haymitch. "What?"

"Your mouth won't be needed in this conversation." Haymitch said matter-of-factly. He pointed at Peeta. "And he doesn't need to be caught down here alone, not being an employee and all."

After a few moments of a heated stare down, Gale let out an annoyed sigh and pushed off the locker. "Come on, blondie."

Gale moved out the door with an angry stride, but Peeta stopped in the threshold. With a hand on the frame, he glanced back at Katniss.

"You ruined it, you know."

Alarm overtook Katniss' face.

Peeta smiled. "The quiet and relaxing evening." He rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned away. "Completely ruined!"

She felt her lips pull up in a smile. But it was gone the instant she looked at Haymitch.

"Do you ever fucking listen to anyone, girl?!"

* * *

A week and a half suspension from the resort, with no pay. That was her punishment. Not because the woman hitting her had necessarily been her fault, but because she had been the Panem Resort employee that had been the cause of a scene in the middle of the lobby. Seneca Crane was not an advocate of bad publicity, and it wasn't the first time Katniss had been in the middle of something like it. If it hadn't been for Haymitch, she probably would've gotten more.

Not that she was Haymitch's most favorite person either. Katniss had deliberately ignored him in regards to leaving Peeta alone. If she _had _done as he'd asked, she wouldn't have even been at the resort to take a punch to the face. And he wouldn't have had to hear it from Effie Trinket, Panem's hospitality manager, about the bloodstains Katniss had left on the lobby's carpet.

Yet he couldn't punish her the same way Seneca had. She in the middle of a contract with the very guy she wasn't supposed to be spending the evening with. It was just her being a good employee – his best, right? Haymitch warned her not to push it, that a lot was riding on her contract with Mellark. That she was going to ease up with Peeta – he was the job, first and foremost.

She had agreed.

But three days into her suspension, with only text message contact with Peeta, and Katniss was bored out of her damn mind. Johanna had been busy filling in for her at the resort. And Katniss' relationship with Gale had only gotten worse after the Peeta thing.

_"You're really layin' the g it on thick with that kid."_

_"Stop calling him a kid!"_

_"So fucking defensive over a guy you just met who's nothing more than your fucking paycheck."_

Katniss hadn't spoken to him since, when he'd given her a ride home the night she got punched. It made it awkward when he'd come to pick up Prim for school that morning, since Katniss was still parked at the resort.

No car. No Johanna. Definitely no Gale. And now Prim was at school. Katniss was already going stir crazy.

She bounced her knee, staring out at the mass of tropical trees that almost surrounded the back porch of her house. The phone against her ear continued to ring and she bit her bottom lip, squinting at the glimpse of the beach that was just visible through a break in the treeline.

'Pick up, pick up, pick up…'

"Okay, why 'Don't Stop Believin''?" Peeta answered after another ring.

Katniss smiled. "You don't remember?" She couldn't keep the relief from her voice upon hearing his.

"Tequila is an effective memory eraser on the Mellark brain, unfortunately."

"Or fortunately, depending on the circumstances."

Peeta laughed. "Very true."

Katniss relaxed back against the couch, enjoying the sound of it. "Busy with bakery stuff today?"

It had worked out perfectly, actually. Peeta had found himself caught up in the negotiations for the bakery following Friday night. It effectively helped Katniss keep her word with Haymitch while not making Peeta feel like she didn't want to see him.

"I might be able to get out of it." His voice was playful. "If I had enough incentive."

"Is a lonely girl with a bruised face incentive enough?"

There wasn't any hesitation from the other end. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Feedback and comments are always appreciated!**

**A/N: **Oh Katniss... always bringing the drama!

And I apologize for the way Gale seems in this chapter. I don't hate him and I don't intend to make him come off like the biggest asshole in history… I'm not trying to make him into that kind of Gale… I do have plans for him, and it's certainly not to be a brooding douchenozzle the whole time. So please, bear with me while he works out his issues.


End file.
